A Birthday to Remember
by Spartaku
Summary: The SAO gang has decided to throw Asuna a party to celebrate her 18th birthday, and cuteness ensues. Just a short Kirsuna fluff fic I did to commemorate Asuna's birthday a couple days ago (September 30th).


Author's Notes: For those of you who do not know, Asuna Yuuki's birthday in the canon was 3 days ago, September 30th. I got inspired and needed a break from writing the next chapter of Attack on Aincrad, so though it's a couple days later than I would have liked here is the resulting oneshot of how I imagine everyone celebrated Asuna's birthday in 2025 (the current year of the anime). This is far less serious than what I normally write, just me going fanfic-crazy over my OTP (Kirsuna). Mandatory disclaimer time (ugh): I do not own the rights to Sword Art Online. Now, read on and enjoy!

"So...what did he get you?" Rika asked, looking at her inquisitively from across the school lunch table.

"H-how should I know? The party doesn't even start until 7!"

"You're telling me you haven't gotten it out of him? I'm surprised, Kazuto does

n't seem like the kind of boy who would be able to keep something as important as this from his girlfriend." She said, smirking in her usual mischievous fashion."

"Kiri...Kazuto isn't always that obvious." Asuna said, blushing as she realized she had nearly made the faux pass yet again of calling someone by their in-game name while in the real world. She poked at her food with her chopsticks absentmindedly, as her brain now bent it the question Rika, the real-life identity of master SAO and ALO blacksmith Lisbeth, had asked her earlier. "Alright, I'll admit he's usually not what you'd call subtle but for once Kazuto's actually been pretty quite about this." Asuna looked at her friend suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know and you're just messing with me, would you?"

"What, you think Kazuto would tell ME? All I know is he's been logging into ALO a lot more than usual lately." Rika said, before seizing a speck of chicken from her plate and quickly devouring it.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I called his phone last night, and then his house. His mom picked up and said both him and Suguha were diving into ALO. I got on myself to play with them but they had both turned off the friend location system and apparently they even talked Yui into keeping what they were doing secret." Asuna said, folding her arms. I know you want whatever you're doing to be a surprise, she thought, but we haven't had an ALO session together in over a month. For that matter, Asuna hadn't seen Kazuto that much at all the past two weeks, and so she had instead taken to eating with Rika whenever he was MIA for lunch. "He's not drifting away from me, is he?"

Rika almost spit out her food. "Are you kidding me!? That boy is so crazy for you it borders on insane! Something came up that he wants to take care of himself, that's probably all. You know he likes to take care of these things himself."

"Mhm, you're probably right. I just wish he'd let me help him more. I mean, we usually do everything together in the virtual world, I just wish he'd let me help with RL issues more."

"Asuna, maybe he's just worried about you. You know how protective he is. And besides, knowing him he's probably working on some in-game gift to get you."

"That is true." Asuna said, sighing. The one thing she wanted really badly in ALO that she didn't have was the forest home on Floor 22 of New Aincrad. Asuna had spent the happiest two weeks of her life in it's predecessor, a bright spot in the horror of the death game. Other than that, as long as she had her in-game daughter and husband with her and a rapier resting at her side, Asuna had all she felt she could ever want in a virtual world. "You're being awfully inquisitive about what Kazuto got me. What do YOU have to show for yourself?"

Rika giggled. "Not so fast there, Asuna. You've got to wait until the party tonight like everyone else!" Asuna pouted, and only until too late noticed the smile growing on her friend's face before two long, warm arms embraced her from behind.

Not shaking free of their touch, she stood and turned to find their owner, Kazuto, smiling sweetly. "Happy Birthday, Asuna." He said, before pulling her into a kiss that, despite being in the middle of the school cafeteria, she greatly welcomed. They only stopped when a chorus of "aaaaaaawwwwwww" erupted behind them. Still, thought Asuna, I needed that. When they parted, they were both blushing furiously.

Asuna wanted to go somewhere more private, to talk some or perhaps allow their lips to resume the rather enjoyable activity they had just taken part of, but the bell signaling the need to return to class sounded. "You're coming to the party tonight?" She asked playfully, knowing full well he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Kazuto put on his hurt puppy look that she could never get over. "You know I'm picking you up to take you myself? It wouldn't be much of a birthday party without the girl of honor."

"Be sure you do then." She said, and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will." He returned the kiss. "See you later, Asuna." Kazuto said, a massive grin on his face as he walked back to class.

It was around 6 when Asuna emerged from her house. Despite, it only being the end of September, she shivered all the same. Her phone buzzed and she checked it hoping it was Kazuto letting her know he was on his way, only to see it was from her brother Kouchirou, wishing her a happy birthday. The message read: "Sorry none of us could make it. You know dad, he swore to make it up to you this weekend." Asuna sighed, it was tough having family celebrations when you were the only member NOT in some sort of demanding corporate position, as everyone else was out of town.

She scanned the street in front of her house, hoping to catch sight of the Kirigaya car pulling onto the street at any minute, but saw no sign of it. He better not be late, she thought. He wouldn't dare, let alone want to. She faintly heard the roar of a motor, which grew increasingly louder. it continued it's loud growl until it was the only noise she could distinctly hear, and finally it's source pulled into view.

A sleek, jet-black motorcycle tore onto the street. It swerved and finally skidded to a stop in her driveway, right in front of the doorway where Asuna stood. The rider removed his helmet, and his hair was as black as his bike. "C'mon Asuna! Hop on!" He tossed her a white helmet, her favorite color. He wants me to take on that thing?

Asuna wondered, a little nervous. The last time I rode on it I clung to him for dear life. Then she smirked. Maybe that's why he suggested it. Well then, I have a surprise for you, Kazuto. "Alright, but this time I get to drive." She said, slipping the helmet on.

Her boyfriend blanched. "D-do you even know how?"

"I've got a license." She said, giving him a disappointed look. "Besides, who's birthday is it again?"

She could see Kazuto give in, and he slowly spoke: "Alright, just...be careful ok?" He got up and vacated the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, I won't wreck your precious bike." She said, sitting in front and feeling the controls of the bike in her hand. They felt good, powerful.

"It's not the bike I'm worried about if something gets hurt." He said cutely, sitting behind her, his caring arms encircling her waist. Asuna revved the engine, and tore out of the driveway. "Oi, Asuna, not so fast!" Kazuto cried out. However, his words were lost on her, giggling with delight, as they sped down the road.

It was 6:50 by the time they made it to the party, a third of the way across the city. Kazuto sighed with relief as they pulled into the back alley, his helmet falling from his shaking hands. Asuna dismounted the bike as he did, taking off her own helmet. "That...was AWESOME!" Her boyfriend exclaimed, right before nearly collapsing.

"Are you ok?!" Asuna said, reaching her hand to steady him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. That was fast, is all." He laughed embarrassedly. "I guess I'm just not used to not being at the wheel." He then started chuckling uncontrollably.

"Wh-what is it?" Asuna asked, it being her turn now to look embarrassed.

"Your hair.." He said, before nervously attempting to pull a straight face.

Asuna looked at her reflection in a puddle next to where they were standing, and saw that her normally-perfect orange-brown hair was a mess. Then she looked at her boyfriend. "You're not one to talk, Kazuto." His own black nest was a mess, with strands shooting off at every single odd angle. Together, they examined themselves in the puddle and started giggling together like 5-year-olds.

By the time Asuna had finished fixing her hair and Kazuto had locked up the bike at the nearest rack, it was practically 7. Holding hands and nuzzling against each other, the couple walked down the alley to the familiar, unassuming wooden door of the Dicey Cafe. The establishment, owned by their merchant friend Agil from SAO, was the unofficial venue of choice for any party held by their group of friends who had survived the death game with them. Kazuto knocked twice at the door, and it was soon opened. On the other side of the doorway was Tsuboi Ryutarou, the real world counterpart to Klein, the spirited leader of the Fuurinkazan clearing guild in SAO, who shared his avatar's vibrant red hair and disheveled yet charming appearance. He ushered them in eagerly, not saying a word.

Asuna blinked in surprise as she entered the restaurant. Despite many signs of an impending party, such as streamers and food and drink, the place seemed to be empty except for her, Kazuto, and Ryutarou. Where is everyone? She got her answer when Rika jumped up from behind a table, wearing a party hat. "Happy Birthday Asuna!" She exclaimed, and all at once the others appeared from hiding. Amdrew emerged from under the bar counter, blowing a party whistle. On the other end of the dining area Keiko and Kazuto's sister Suguha jumped out, holding a banner that read: "Happy 18th Birthday Yuuki Asuna!". Asuna felt a huge smile cross her face.

For approximately an hour the party went on with them simply chatting and celebrating, whilst helping themselves to the food. Suguha was talking about how she had gotten once again into the national kendo tournament, and how this year her brother and everyone else would be able to attend, as during the past tournament almost all the people present at the party had been fighting for their lives in Sword Art Online. When she mentioned the day it would be taking place, Asuna gasped. Could it really be that exact date? She wondered, thinking back to her fondest memories in SAO. Noticing her dreamy look, Rika elbowed her lightly. "What are you thinking about, Asuna? Kazuto's right over there." She said, nodding her head back to where the three boys were engrossed in some sort of deep conversation. Hearing his name, Kazuto walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"I was just thinking," said Asuna, "that the date Suguha's tournament starts is the one-year anniversary of me and Kazuto's in-game marriage, of the begging of the happiest time in the game." Upon hearing this, Kazuto leaned down and kissed her passionately, and Asuna turned the same shade of crimson as the red outlines on her armor from SAO.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, calm down." Andrew, Agil's name in the real world, said with a chuckle. "If your lips are too attached to each other they won't be able to eat this cake." Asuna turned, and gasped as she saw the monstrous baked delight the bald man held in a tray before him. Everyone in the room collectively resisted the urge to drool. Andrew set the cake down at the table the girls were seated at, while Rika grabbed extra chairs and Ryotarou passed out paper plates and eating utensils. It was two-layered cake! with white frosting and red border frosting on top, with the words "Happy Birthday Asuna!" in red on the top layer, above the sword-cross symbol that had been the logo of her guild, the Knights of the Blood, in the death game.

Her boyfriend lit the candles, and after he finished leaned in close to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Make a wish, Asuna." he whispered.

I wish I could be happy together with Kazuto forever, she thought, and blew out the candles with a mighty gust of breath. "Alright!" exclaimed Ryutarou, "Now that that fun little formality is out of the way, let's dig in!" Everyone, Asuna included, did so.

As they polished off the last bit of cake, Andrew disappeared behind the counter once again. "Andrew, where are you going?" Asuna asked, and his head popped up from above the counter, while he rummaged with something behind it.

"What's a birthday girl without her presents?" Andrew replied, and emerged with two boxes in colorful wrapping paper.

"Oh, if you insist." Asuna said jokingly. He set the shorter of the two, a rectangular-shaped gift, in front of her. According to the tag it was from Ryotarou and Andrew. Asuna carefully unwrapped it, to reveal box with a small painting. While the frame that contained it was anything but ornate, the image was beautiful. It depicted her and Kazuto, in their ALO avatars, hovering in front of the World Tree. She looked for some sort of artist's signature, and when she saw it at the bottom-left corner, she blinked. She turned to Ryutarou and Andrew, then back to the painting, then back to the two guys, who were eagerly awaiting the reaction to their gift. "Did you make this?" She asked, astonished. _I'm sure those initials stand for Ryutarou's name. _

"Yep!" Andrew said, slapping Ryutarou lightly on the back. "It turns out Klein here is a pretty amazing artist." The red-haired man smiled even more than usual, albeit a bit nervously.

"Amazing? It's one of the most beautiful thing's I've seen! Thank you!" She said, and gave him a quick hug before sitting back down, admiring her gift. Ryutarou's face was as red as his hair, and Kazuto briefly donned his hurt puppy expression, though it quickly vanished. _It's so cute when he does that,_ thought Asuna.

The other gift was long and thin, and the tag read that it was from Rika, Keiko, Suguha, AND Kazuto. _What could possibly be in here?_ Asuna wondered, and she shook the box in a moment of childlike curiosity. A soft metal rattle could be heard from within. _Oh well, guess there's only one way to find out. _She tore open the packaging with glee, only to reveal a long, white case latched closed. Asuna opened the case gingerly, and when she saw what lay inside the girl's heart stopped for a second. _It can't be._ Stunned with disbelief, she reached her hand in and brought it out, careful to leave it in it's sheath. Finally, taking hold of the familiar grip, she took the blade out of it's sheath, setting the red holder down on the table as she gazed at the weapon in her hand, whose steel was so pristine she could see her reflection in it. Despite it's weight feeling a little heavier than it did in-game, probably due to her not possessing her STR stat bonuses in the real world, the sword was physically identical, right down to the last detail. It was as if her beloved rapier from SAO, Lambent Light, the weapon that had been responsible for ending the life of the hidden final boss of the death game, had been made manifest in the real world. Asuna felt tears of nostalgic joy well in her eyes as she held the blade. She turned to the others. "Where did you get this?"

"We found a real-world swordsmith in Akihabara who specializes in western-style blades, and I was able to recall enough of the details from when I forged the original sword for you in SAO to give them a good idea of what I wanted." Rika replied. "It was a nightmare to pay for, but when the other three chipped in we were able to pool together enough yen to order it made without bankrupting ourselves."

"Thank you." Asuna said happily. Unable to control the impulse, she thrust the sword forward in a sharp jab, the motion that constituted the basic Linear Rapier Sword Skill in SAO. _I'll have to get used to the weight,_ she thought, in awe over the gift. She flourished the blade a little more, but on her last jab she nearly poked Keiko in the face. The girl cried out and fell put of her chair. "Oh my God, I'm sorry are you ok?" She said, sheathing the sword and helping the younger girl up. To her surprise, the RL persona of the beast tamer Silica was simply giggling and pretty soon they were all chuckling at the near-disaster.

"Alright, fun's over. This isn't the game: you could poke someone's eye out with that thing!" Andrew said, and with a sigh Asuna set the sheathed blade back in it's box.

Asuna glanced at her watch, and gasped. It was close to 10, and therefore seeing as she, Kazuto, and the other girls had school tomorrow and Ryutarou had a job interview early the next morning, the party had to be adjourned. "C'mon, we should probably get going or the late-night traffic will get us." Kazuto said after they left the cafe, taking her hand. They had been standing in the alley, enjoying the sounds of Tokyo at night and each other's closeness.

"Alright, I'll text Rika to drop off my stuff at school tomorrow." The other girl had taken Asuna's presents for the night, seeing as it would be a bad idea to carry such precious items home on a motorcycle. "You ok with driving this time? I'm a little tired." She asked.

"Sure." He said, nodding eagerly. If there was one activity Kazuto loved that couldn't be done in the virtual world, it was driving his motorbike. They donned their helmets, her boyfriend fired up the engine, and together they slipped into the night streets.

As they pulled into her driveway, Asuna reflected on the fact that she would be all alone that night. None of her family was getting home until tomorrow evening. "Hey, Asuna, would it be alright if I stayed for a little bit?" Her boyfriend asked nervously.

"S-sure, I mean no one's home." Asuna said, blushing but also happy she wouldn't have to part with him for the night immediately. "It would be just us..."

"If it's ok with you, than great!" He said, and pulled a small bag off the edge of his motorbike. What could he possibly have in there? Asuna wondered. Kazuto slung the bag over his shoulder, and they walked inside.

Without saying anything to each other, the pair crashed on Asuna's bed in her room, laying next to each other. The feeling of him next to her was warm, and comforting. _Kazuto's attention alone has been a present today, after all the way he seemed to be avoiding me earlier this week. _"Asuna, I want to show you something." He said, rolling over to look at her. She drank in the sight of his sweet face, and she could tell he was doing the same.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, curious.

"You see, aside from the sword, which I just helped with, I wanted to get you something special for your birthday. Something just between us. Well, us and Yui." he said. He reached over her head to grab something from her desk next to the bed, "But you're going to need this to see it." he pulled back his hand, and Asuna saw that it held her Amusphere. _Maybe he did get me something in ALO after all? A new rapier perhaps?_ she thought, curious as to what her boyfriend's gift might be. He pulled something out from his small black bag, his own Amusphere. Together they donned the devices that would send them into the virtual reality of ALO.

She reached over and squeezed his hand, and they spoke in unison: "Link Start!" The flash of color and sound that accompanied the activation sequence soon faded, and Asuna felt her essence, her very self, flow into her blue-haired Undine avatar. She was laying on a grassy hill just within the safe zone of the town of Floor 21 of New Aincrad, the last floor cleared when she had previously logged in. Suddenly, she became aware of a small weight on her nose, and she opened her eyes to see a tiny girl standing on it. "Yui?" She said in surprise, recognizing her in-game AI daughter, who seemed to now be residing in her diminutive Navigation Pixie form.

"Mama, you're awake!" Yui exclaimed happily. "Happy birthday Mama!" She planted a tiny kiss on Asuna's forehead.

Asuna sat up and patted Yui's head, before the AI flew up to her usual perch on her mother's shoulder. "Thanks, Yui. Where's your papa?"

"Someone looking for me?" A voice called from above, and Asuna looked up to see Kazuto in his Spriggan Kirito avatar gliding gently down to land in front of her. He offered her his hand, as which she gladly accepted and stood up.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me, m'am." he said teasingly, and shot off into the air. Laughing with glee, she chased after him.

They flew into the center of the town, and landed in front of the teleport gate. "Now, " Kirito said, whispering in her ear, "close your eyes and cover your ears,"

"Huh? Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get there without bumping into anything."

"I don't know about that last statement, given your clumsiness." she said teasingly, but obligingly closed her eyes and covered her ears once she had elicited his adorable hurt-puppy expression. She felt the sensation of the teleport gate activating and being led with it, but she did not hear what place Kirito had called out. Probably why he had me cover my ears. A moment later she felt solid ground underneath her feet again, and the light weight on her shoulder that told her that Yui had come with them. Kirito carefully led her off of what she assumed was the teleport gate platform, and off they went to where the birthday girl did not know.

As they walked, however, sounds began to pierce the veil of silence that her hands had created around her ears. The sound of rushing water, of birds chirping. Finally, after another minute of walking, Kirito spoke: "Okay, Asuna, you can look now." She opened her eyes, and her heart stopped as the beautiful vista transfixed her. Rolling hills and a peaceful forest surrounded a positively massive lake. The sight was breathtaking, even more so as she was overcome with nostalgia as she recognized where they were in ALO's meticulous recreation of Aincrad. "This...this is Floor 22. But how..."

"The past few days, I've been doing nothing but grinding in ALO to clear the 21st Floor. Last night I hung out with a group of ALO guilds and together we finally beat the Floor Boss and made it here. I'm sorry I haven't been spending too much time with you the past couple days. I...wanted it to be a surprise." He said, finishing nervously.

It was only then that Asuna caught sight of something she had been worried sick might not have been ported over into ALO, their wooden forest home they had spent their honeymoon together in. It rested at it's old perch, and when Asuna called up a description in the UI it was already listed as belonging to them. With tears of joy in her eyes, she embraced Kirito"You don't need to apologize. This is the best gift I've ever recieved."

She saw tears well in his own eyes as he choked down raw emotion, holding her tighter than he had in a long time. Yui extricated herself from the middle and transformed into her old SAO body, that of a human child, and joined again at the side to form one giant family hug. "Happy Birthday, Asuna." he said sweetly. "Welcome home."

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that little one-shot as much as I did writing it, and I hope to see you guys again very soon with the release of the next chapter of Attack on Aincrad. Please please please leave a review, and visit my poll on my author page as to what policy I should take regarding responding those reviews.


End file.
